1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of communications, and more particularly, to filtering electronic messages.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Most services for filtering electronic messages screen the messages' text and identifying parameters, the elimination is based on identifying keywords, formats, patterns or known identifiers, such as the email address or the source IP. Such services provide only partial solution to spam mails and suffers from false-positive classifications, which force the subscribers to check their junk mailbox to reassure that mail message were not mistakenly classified as spam mail. These filters have to be frequently updated as the spammers change their spamming techniques to overcome the filtering services' algorithms.
Other solutions for preventing spam, suggest to create designated mailing addresses for email subscription services such as newsletters or forums. These solutions are effective but limited only to part of the spamming phenomena.